Diskussion:Bevel Lemelisk
Tot? Ist Lemelisk eigentlich wirklich tot gewesen oder nur schwer verwundet und ohnmächtig?--Gizor delso 19:51, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Er war tot und das nicht nur einmal. Er wurde eben von Palpatine immer wieder zum Leben erweckt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:35, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich arbeite gerade an Wilhuff Tarkin. Wenn ich Lemelisk kurz als Konstrukteur des Todessterns erwähne, welches Buch sollte ich dann am besten als Quelle angeben? Ich hab nämlich noch keins mit Lemelisk gelesen. Grüße--Gizor delso 11:15, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) Was du nicht hast, darüber kannst du auch nicht schreiben. --Modgamers 18:06, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich habe es aber im Artikel gelesen, außerdem sind es nur ein paar Sätze. Ich denke dass, was ich brauche steht in Darksaber.--Grüße Gizor delso 19:50, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich habe den Artikel und die Bücher gelesen. Das wa angegeben ist, ist richtig. Ich denke Darksaber ist die richtige Quelle. Der Förmlichkeit halber könnte ich vielleicht auf bearbeiten und dann sofort auf Seite speichern gehen.--91.96.151.211 20:03, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Nein, Gizor delso! Modgamers hat absolut recht, wenn du keine Quelle dazu hast, dann kannst du darüber auch nichts schreiben. Es nützt niemanden, wenn Artikel auf der Grundlage von Halbwissen zusammengeschustert werden. Durch eine solche Arbeitsweise schleichen sich ganz schnell sehr viele Fehler ein und das liegt absolut nicht in unserem Interesse. Lese dir unbedingt die drei goldenen Regeln der Jedipedia durch und überlege mal, ob du Tarkin nach diesen Konventionen auch überarbeitest. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:28, 14. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hinrichtung und Wiederbelebung Ich habe hier einen Fehler entdeckt: Palpatine belebte Lemelisk nicht mithilfe der Macht wieder, sondern er hat ihn geklont. Ich hab das mal geändert. Lowbacca wanna talk? 14:57, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :hab es erstmal rückgängig gemacht, wegen quellen und typos. Aber laut wp scheint es richtig zu sein mit dem klon. Könnte vielleicht mal eine kleine überarbeitung gebrauchen der artikel.--Yoda41 Admin 15:39, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Er hat auf jedenfall recht, ich hab Darksaber auch gelesen und da wird es so gesagt. Kannst du also gerne umschreiben Lowbacca. Jaina 17:24, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Jupp, ich hab Yoda´s Änderung rückgangig gemacht. Nix für ungut, aber in Darksaber – Der Todesstern steht halt was anderes. :::Graawwwwrl, Lowie wanna talk? 13:10, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Eigentlich müsste der artikel aber getrennt werden. Der Klon sollte einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, da es 2 verschiedene individuen sind (trotz der gleichen gene).--Yoda41 Admin 14:31, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Das wäre wirklich sinnlos, weil er sich an alle seine Tode erinnert und sein Leben davor. Zudem wurde er ein paar mal von Palpatine getötet und geklont, weil er immer wieder Mist gebaut hat. Dann brauch man fünf (keine Ahnung wie oft er jetzt wirklich getötet wurde) Artikel, die alle von derselben Person handeln. Jaina 15:56, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Es handelt sich ja eben nicht um dieselbe Person, aber ich sehe ein, dass das schwachsinn wäre. Dann sollte es aber auf jeden Fall in diesem artikel deutlicher getrennt werden. Gruß --Yoda41 Admin 21:00, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) In Foc In Forces of Coruruption kommt er ebenfalls vor,aber sieht anders aus ich kenne mich jetzt nicht wirklich aus. Kann mir wer sagen ob es ein anderer war oder der gleiche ?--193.84.28.2 12:01, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das müsste der selbe sein, aber Menschen sehen da (bis auf Helden) ja eh alle gleich aus. Den Teil kann ja mal wer im Artikel ergänzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:03, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::wenn du den meinst den man bei koruption fangen muss oder so ja dann is das der beevel aber die sehn da wirklich alle aus wie die normalen tatooine beowhner--88.153.65.223 12:04, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke dafür,aber das konsortium hat ihn ja entfürhrt,gibt es da informationen ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 1. Jun. 2009, 12:04:50 (Diskussion) 193.84.28.2) Fehler bei den Bildern (Augen) Hey, schaut euch mal die beiden Bilder an, da muss irgendwas falsch sein. Die Position des "künstlichen Auges" ist dort verschieden. Kann das mal jemand überprüfen (ich denk eher, das obere, bei den Danten ist falsch, da beim unteren der Schriftzug normal lesbar ist). (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.241.208.136 (Diskussion) 13:36, 15. Jan. 2010) :Stimmt! Einmal recht, einmal links. JunoDiskussion • Artikel 14:27, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) Lemelisk, der Todesstern und die Geonosianer In Episode II wurde etabliert daß der Todesstern auf Geonosis entwickelt wurde. Inwiefern kann man Lemelisk jetzt als Urheber dieser Superwaffe noch ansehen? Hat er das Ding jetzt auf Geonosis für die Geonosianer entwickelt, so daß Poggle die Pläne Dooku am Ende der Schlacht übergab? --Exodianecross 14:47, 4. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Es ist ja nicht bekannt, welchen Zustand die Pläne des Todessterns auf Geonosis haben. Vielleicht sind es nur erste Machbarkeitsstudien, welche dann später von Lemelisk zum fertigen Produkt erweitert werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:25, 4. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Hört sich ganz nett an Pandora, aber ich befürchte, das mit Lemelisk und dem Todesstern gehört jetzt auch wieder zu den "alte Trilogie" - "neue Trilogie"-Diskrepanzen! Es wird wohl die Aufgabe der Autoren und letztlich von George Lucas sein diese Dinge zu klären! Gruß, --Exodianecross 11:02, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Natürlich tut es das, aber das wäre eben eine in-universe taugliche Erklärung... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:12, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST)